License to Drill
License to Drill is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighth case of the game. It is also the second case set in the Floral Fields district of Pinefield. Plot Upon Officer Montoya's report, Violet, Cato and the player went to the site of a diamond mine to reacquire the loose elephant, only to find animal control worker Bill Drill in a completely crushed state, impaled on a large drill bit. Soon after the investigation started, there were reports of the elephant stampeding a local street. Cato was able to tranquilize it and return it to the Grand World Zoo. Later, Ina found out that the victim was crushed to death by the elephant and that the killer left soil on the victim's clothes, belonging to a well-known picnic spot. Afterwards, the lock on the elephant's cage was busted open, allowing it to escape once more and revealing that there is someone deliberately freeing the animals. The team flagged five suspects during the investigation: Victor Kennedy, a mine foreman who felt targeted by the victim when he would take his pets from him under the pretense they must be put down due to illness when it wasn't the case; Rebecca Jennings, a local resident who despised the victim's cruelty to animals; Stefan Novak, a European Count who owns the diamond mine and all the land in Floral Fields harboring an intense dislike for the victim when he tried to break into the diamond mine, hoping to steal some; Herman, a gardener who is constantly picked on for being considered an outsider and had his plants peed on by the victim's own pets; and Oliver Hall, an animal trainer working at the Grand World Zoo who was told by the victim to train the animals better before he takes them away, angering him. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Victor Kennedy for the murder. After denying involvement, Kennedy admitted to the murder. He was angry at Bill's constant threats of taking pets from their owners. When Bill falsely reported that Victor's pet Chihuahua was afflicted with a life threatening illness, he took Victor's dog and killed it. Victor explained how he found the Chihuahua when it was a baby and took it in since he has a soft spot for animals. Learning Bill constantly did this to countless other people to satisfy his sadistic desires pushed Victor over the line. In court, Judge Bloodworth reminisced how his daughter used to have a pet Chihuahua but his wife never liked it. Going back to the present, Bloodworth stuck to his morals of murder not being excused and sentenced Victor to 20 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Officer Montoya reported that the elephant is now at the picnic spot but is in a calm state. Dexter accompanied the player in detaining it but once they got there, the elephant was not moving. Cato and Ina both analyzed the elephant and were sad to report that the elephant was poisoned to death. Remembering earlier how the elephant was let loose again, the player suggested talking to Oliver since he has easy access to the animals. Dexter let his anger out on Oliver, who claimed to be innocent and knew that someone kept breaking into the zoo to release the animals. However, he forgot to increase security. Dexter would be keeping a very close eye on Oliver and swore he would find out who killed the elephant. The team decided to investigate the devastated street one more time. They found a bag of peanuts which Cato determined that they were spiked with the same poison used to kill the elephant. The team now knew they were dealing with an animal killer. Meanwhile, Katie Current requested to work with the player in investigating the diamond mine as she believes The Peeling Psycho visited the premises. Chief Muscare ultimately agreed so Katie and the player investigated, only to find a human skull. In a twist of events, Ina confirmed it to belong to the 16-year-old deceased Sarah Bloodworth. The duo were shocked and called Judge Bloodworth to the station. Alfred was in tears as he explained that during the Christmas morning of 1990, a burglar broke into his house and murdered Sarah in her room by cutting her flesh off until she died of blood loss. Katie was disturbed and shocked as she tells the Judge that The Peeling Psycho is his daughter's killer. Alfred was in a mute state upon being told this and slowly went back to the courthouse. After all the events, Chief Muscare warned the team that she agreed with Mayor Langford to put the upper quadrant of the district in quarantine until the animals could be put back in the Grand World Zoo so she was going to order the player with a partner to recapture the animals before the mysterious person who released them would kill them. Summary Victim *'Bill Drill' (tied down and crushed to death then impaled on a drill bit) Murder Weapon *'Elephant' Killer *'Victor Kennedy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect plays croquet Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pocket watch *The suspect is covered in diamond dust *The suspect has torn clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect plays croquet Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is covered in diamond dust *The suspect has torn clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect plays croquet Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pocket watch *The suspect is covered in diamond dust Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays croquet Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pocket watch *The suspect is covered in diamond dust *The suspect has torn clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect plays croquet Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pocket watch *The suspect has torn clothes Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer knows how to tie knots. * The Killer plays croquet. * The Killer has a pocket watch. * The Killer is covered in diamond dust. * The Killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Victor Kennedy; Victim identified: Bill Drill) * Talk to Victor Kennedy about the murder. (Prerequisite: Diamond Mine investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Devastated Street) * Investigate Devastated Street. (Prerequisite: Victor interrogated; Clue: Elephant) * Investigate Devastated Street. (Prerequisite: Devastated Street investigated; Clues: Handbag, Photo) * Examine Handbag. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Reminder; New Suspect: Rebecca Jennings) * Ask Rebecca how she knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Reminder unraveled) * Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Stefan Novak) * Question Stefan Novak about the victim. (Prerequisite: Stefan Novak identified) * Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Fabric) * Analyze Bloody Fabric. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays croquet) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Elephant; Attribute: The Killer knows how to tie knots) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Picnic Lawn. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Chocolate Box, Locket, Torn Paper) * Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: Floral Perfume) * Ask Rebecca about her presence at the picnic spot. (Prerequisite: Floral Perfume identified under microscope; Profile updated: Rebecca knows how to tie knots and plays croquet) * Examine Locket. (Result: Engraved Message; New Suspect: Herman) * Question Herman about the mean message on his locket. (Prerequisite: Engraved Message unraveled) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Animal Control Form) * Analyze Animal Control Form. (12:00:00) * Question Victor about the victim taking his pet away from him. (Prerequisite: Animal Control Form analyzed; Profile updated: Victor knows how to tie knots and plays croquet) * Investigate Rubble. (Prerequisite: Victor interrogated; Clues: Burned Page, Basket) * Examine Burned Page. (Result: Threatening Note; New Suspect: Oliver Hall) * Ask Oliver Hall about wishing death on the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note unraveled) * Examine Basket. (Result: Chain) * Analyze Chain. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a pocket watch) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Mine Pit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Bag, Victim's Hat, Victim's Tranquilizer Gun) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Document) * Ask Stefan about the victim trespassing on his mine. (Prerequisite: Document found) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Sweat) * Question Oliver Hall about his sweat on the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Sweat identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Oliver knows how to tie knots and plays croquet, Herman plays croquet) * Examine Victim's Tranquilizer Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) * Ask Herman why his fingerprints were on the victim's tranquilizer gun. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Investigate Picnic Blanket. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Croquet Stick, Skull Box) * Examine Croquet Stick. (Result: Glittery Powder) * Analyze Glittery Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is covered in diamond dust) * Examine Skull Box. (Result: Victim's Finger) * Analyze Victim's Finger. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has torn clothes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Hearts and Flowers (2/7). (1 star) Hearts and Flowers (2/7) * Investigate Picnic Lawn. (Available after unlocking Hearts and Flowers; Clue: Elephant) * Analyze Elephant. (09:00:00) * Question Oliver about the animals being intentionally released. (Prerequisite: Elephant analyzed; Reward: 7,000 Coins) * Investigate Devastated Street. (Prerequisite: Oliver interrogated; Clue: Bag of Peanuts) * Examine Bag of Peanuts. (Result: Peanuts) * Analyze Peanuts. (06:00:00) * See what Katie Current wants. (Available after unlocking Hearts and Flowers; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Mine Pit. (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated; Clue: Dirt Pile) * Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Human Skull) * Analyze Human Skull. (12:00:00) * Learn Alfred Bloodworth's backstory on his daughter. (Prerequisite: Human Skull analyzed; Reward: Elephant Costume) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * This is currently the only case in Pinefield in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is an elephant). * This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. * This is one of the cases in which Dexter and Violet interact with each other. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Floral Fields